A heartbroken git and a secret santa
by LittleMissCloverFromDistrict2
Summary: The marauders celebrate christmas. Made for the Marauders Challenge round 1. First in the 'Marauders throughout the ages' series.


_What to get, what to get? _Lily wondered. It was her last trip to Hogsmeade before the Christmas holidays, and she wanted to get a perfect present for all her friends. Although the Honeydukes shelves were filled with sweets, she just couldn't find the right ones.

Meanwhile, Sirius was having trouble too. James was dating Marlene, so that ruined his Spend- Christmas- With- Marlene- Plans.

"Oh, my god, what am I to do?" He asked himself. He was really hoping for a message from the marauders, saying that they were meeting up or something like that. Sirius was sick of shopping. Suddenly, he saw a neat note on the display table beside him. It was in jet black ink and tiny neat writing. He knew it was Lily's note. It said:

_**Black, meet me at the Hog's head. L.E**_

With reading that, he dumped his bag on the display table, yelled "PUT THAT ON LAY – BUY!" and took off.

Lily stood up on the brown table and looked down at James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Marlene.

"I've decided, this year, I would like to do a Secret Santa. We each buy one present, and put it in my hat, which I will put an expanding charm on. They will need to be wrapped, and on Christmas morning in the room of requirement, we will pick one out, and that will be our present. All in favour say, I." Lily told them.

"I!" They chorused back. She smiled.

"Then, let's go… NOW!" All of them took off in different directions.

Christmas day

Lily stiffed a gigantic yawn. She looked around her dormitory, bored. Then she realised, it was Christmas! She sprinted over to Marlene, who was fast asleep with her blankets wrapped around her.

"Marlene, Marlene! Wake up! It's Christmas!" She yelled. Marlene's eyes fluttered open.

"Who's that? What's going on? Oh, hey Lily." Marlene yelled, waking up the other girls in their dorm.

"Come on, secret Santa time!" Lily dragged Marlene down to the common room. Once they were down there, they saw the boys sitting there waiting for them.

"You took your time." Sirius smirked. Marlene shot him a nasty look.

"It's five thirty in the morning, SIRIUS!"

"Let's just, uh, go?" Remus suggested. They all followed him down to the room of requirement, which was decorated with Mistletoe and baubles. Lily pointed her wand at a bauble and whispered:

"Multicorfors." The bauble started flashing from purple to red to yellow to pink to green. She smiled before clapping to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, are everyone's presents in? Um, Marlene, you go first." Lily told them. Marlene stuffed her hand down the hat before pulling out a small present with red and white Santas moving across the wrapping singing "Merry Christmas!" Marlene smiled and began to tear open the present. Inside were two Chocolate frogs, Fizzing whizzbees and Jelly Slugs, obviously from Peter, who had a sweet tooth. Marlene opened one of her chocolate frogs, and her card was Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Oh man, I've got two others of her! Okay, Accio your cards and we'll all trade. I don't like getting multiples." Marlene whined. Five different 'Accios!' sounded and five different containers filled with Chocolate Frog cards went flying through the air towards their owner.

"I've got Herpo the Foul. I don't have Ravenclaw though, mind trading?" James asked Marlene.

"Sure thing!" she replied, kissing him on the cheek and swapping cards. Sirius grimaced. He was sitting next to Lily. She looked up.

"Mistletoe." She said dreamily. Sirius caught her eye. He wrapped his hands around her body and bought her in. Her emerald eyes came closer and closer… Then, they kissed. They were kissing for about three seconds before James interfered.

"Can you break up your little lovefest?" James asked. Lily blushed puce and pulled away from Sirius.

"I've got Newt Scamander." Remus told the group.

"I've got Wendelin the Weird." Peter replied. The two friends swapped cards.

"Okay guys, time to stop. Sirius, you're up." Lily said, starting to regret kissing him. "Oh, and I'm breaking up with you." Sirius looked gobsmacked.

"What about our five minute relationship?" he asked, as if he really couldn't believe it.

"Over. Now get your present already." Lily joked. She was trying to sound serious, but with the marauders, that wasn't possible. Sirius dug around the bag. He pulled out a parcel with a team of Quidditch players playing Quidditch on it. Inside there were a lot of different packages: One had four Acid Pops in it, another was filled with Chocolate Frogs. There were also Quidditch books, Canary Creams, Fudge Flies, Jelly Slugs, Ice Mice, Liquorice Wands and Sugar Quills. It was obviously from James, whose family were full of wizards, and were rich, just not snobby.

"Thanks, James!" Sirius shouted, grinning. He had guessed it was James. "Lily, I dump you too." Everyone laughed. They knew there was no such thing as Lirius, that it was a spare of the moment thing. But they also knew another thing: It was a very Marauder Christmas.


End file.
